With the popularization of digital cameras and smart cell phones in recent years, shooting pictures using cameras or cell phones has become a habit for many people. In particular, as the mobile device usage increases people are becoming more dependent on mobile terminals such as cell phones and tablet computers to record activity occurring around them and to share their recorded images or videos on the Internet. The appearance of selfie sticks makes taking selfie pictures more convenient. People can easily capture selfie images from several angles using a selfie stick and as a result, compositions in selfie pictures are becoming more diverse. Selfie sticks have swept the world in a short time period and have provided users and tourists a valuable edge when taking selfie pictures.
When using a selfie stick to shoot a picture and attempting to capture a subject or composition over a larger area, the user or photographer may need to extend the selfie stick in order to place the camera further away from their eyes. The increased distance between the shooting device and the user's eyes may make it harder for the user to view details in a preview image of a display screen or viewfinder on the image capture device. Unfortunately, when selfie sticks are greatly extended, users may not be able to clearly see themselves in the preview image on a display screen of the distant image capture device.